Au crépuscule d'une existence
by Kilia93
Summary: Toutz chose a une fin. Heureusement, ma vie aussi. Que suis-je devenu en 30 ans ? Rien. L'ombre de moi-même. Il est temps pour moi de mettre fin à mes propres souffrances. Plus rien n'a de sens. Depuis ce 5 décembre... Slash Mozart/Salieri  /!\ suicide
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again :) _

_Une nouvelle fic historique, rien que pour vous. Mais rien de léger cette fois. Je retombe dans l'angst. Je ne m'étalerai pas plus, ça reste du slash, cependant._

_Et franchement, dites moi ce que vous en pensez vraiment. Même une petite review, c'est juste que j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail._

**Disclaimer **: bien sûr, les « personnages » étant historiquement décédés, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**AU CRÉPUSCULE D'UNE EXISTENCE**

Qui suis-je ?  
Ai-je jamais vécu ?  
Peut-on même qualifier mon éternelle errance comme étant une existence ?  
Mon esprit n'est plus que questions sans réponses, interrogations désespérées n'ayant même plus le moindre sens... Car je ne suis plus rien.  
J'ai cessé de vivre il y a de cela plus de trente ans. Depuis ce jour, tout n'a été qu'une chute interminable dans la toile d'une folie morbide étouffant mon âme et mon esprit jusqu'à ce que j'en ressente une douleur physique imprescriptible.  
Oui, je souffre le martyr chaque jour un peu plus... Depuis trente-quatre ans. Les pêchers inexpugnables de mes jours passés font fondre ce qu'il reste de mon être à chaque nouvelle seconde, tels un acide invisible se déversant goutte à goutte sur mon corps et mon cœur meurtris.  
Au cours de l'expérience de la souffrance, il arrive un stade limite où le supplice atteint une telle puissance que sa victime finit par ne plus rien ressentir, à la manière d'une coquille vidée de toute essence vitale. Cette léthargie douloureuse n'a rien qui puisse s'apparenter au repos. Il s'agit d'une errance sans but, sans volonté, sans espoir. Rien de plus. Et une fois ce cap franchi, il n'y a que deux échappatoires. La folie ou la mort.  
Moi, j'ai été emporté par la folie. En y songeant bien, j'ai toujours été un peu instable, surtout depuis qu'il...  
Non ! Ne pas penser ! Ne pas se souvenir ! Oublier ! Il fallait oublier, car si les souvenirs venaient à ressurgir, je me sens tout à fait capable de m'arracher la peau avec mes propres ongles. Ne pas y penser... C'est pire qu'une torture. Un véritable déchirement creusant une fosse béante dans ma poitrine.  
Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je me terre dans l'un des angles de la sombre pièce qui me sert de "foyer" depuis deux ans. "Foyer"... Dire que les "médecins" osaient tenter de me faire accepter une telle ineptie. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une prison. À l'image de mon propre esprit, la chambre est une geôle glaciale dont les murs semblent se refermer sournoisement sur moi à chaque heure. Je sais bien qu'un jour, elle comprimera mon cœur jusqu'à l'explosion, m'étouffera cruellement pour que la folie furieuse me terrasse définitivement.  
Je frissonne. Il fait froid, beaucoup trop froid.  
Pourquoi ai-je froid ? Pourquoi mon corps ressent-il la morsure du sol glacé ? Pourquoi ai-je mal ? Pourquoi ai-je peur ? Pourquoi je vis encore ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi "pourquoi" ?  
J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux. Je suis vieux, écorché par mes regrets, mes larmes acérées, mes remords... Je suis vieux, et je n'ai pas vécu. Pas assez. Je me meurs, c'est tout... Dans le silence d'un monde qui m'ignore, qui m'a depuis longtemps oublié. On m'a enlevé ce qui faisait ma vie il y a trente ans. Par ce terrible mois de décembre... Je revois encore la neige chuter... La neige pure d'un ciel en deuil.  
Au fond, le plus insoutenable, c'est l'absence. Cette éclipse sur le ciel déjà trop sombre de ma vie. Il me manque trop. Beaucoup trop. Chacune de mes inspirations en est douloureuse tellement je souffre de ce vide d'éternité. Et rien que le fait d'y songer, d'effleurer à peine ce souvenir comme on toucherait brièvement une étoffe trop précieuse, rien que l'évocation de cette cicatrice mémorielle me transperce le cœur de part en part.  
Je relève la tête. Ils vont bientôt venir me chercher. Je dois me dépêcher... Sinon, ils essaieront de m'empêcher de le faire. Sinon, je souffrirais encore, et je serais enchainé à un lit sur lequel je me débattrais jusqu'à m'en faire saigner les poignets. Je dois mettre un terme à tout ça. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas atteint mon but. À croire que ce que je demande me sera à jamais refusé. Que j'avais tout perdu, jusqu'au droit de choisir l'heure de mon trépas.  
Le poison ne m'avait pas emporté, cette fois-là. La dose que je m'étais administrée n'avait apparemment pas suffit pour me permettre de franchir le pas. Un faible rictus se dessine sur mon visage alors que j'y repense : quelle ironie pour un empoisonneur moral de ne pas être capable de s'empoisonner soi-même !  
Dieu a donc décidé que je ne méritais pas une mort sans douleur. Que je devais absoudre mes pêchers dans la souffrance... Et bien soit ! Je me hais tellement que finalement j'éprouve le profond désir irrationnel de m'infliger la plus violente des tortures. Je dois souffrir. Je veux souffrir ! Je n'avais été que cela ! Souffrance. Martyre. Supplice. Pour moi et pour les autres. Pour lui.  
À l'exhumation de son souvenir, j'enserre avec force mon torse de mes bras amaigris.  
Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus, de cette douleur, de cette peur de ma propre mémoire, de ma folie, des questions sans réponses que ma conscience ressasse sempiternellement pour mon plus grand malheur.  
Dans un mouvement spasmodique, je m'empare du futur instrument de ma toute proche libération. La lumière blafarde qui s'échappe de la maigre et unique ouverture de ma cage frappe la surface du métal rouillé que je tenais fébrilement entre mes doigts, rompant ainsi avec l'étau d'obscurité oppressante de la pièce.  
Je prends mon temps pour contempler cette lame que j'ai pu dérobée dans les couloirs miteux de ce bagne de folie. Je l'observe, le chérie, sa luminescence apparaissant comme un prémisse du but final de mon prochain voyage.  
Soudain, mon regard se pose sur l'image que me renvoie l'acier rongé par le temps et l'usure. Ce que j'y vois me transperce.  
Pris d'un mouvement convulsif, je lâche le couteau, et me colle un peu plus au mur, terrorisé.  
Ma monstruosité m'a sauté à la gorge. L'arme blanche me renvoie l'image terrifiante d'un homme aux yeux exorbités où brule le feu d'une déplorable névrose.  
Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ? De la peur, de la douleur, de la haine, de l'envie, de la haine, du dégout... De la tristesse, du désespoir... Tout cela à la fois. Je ne suis donc plus humain ? Confronté à cette implacable vérité, je pousse un gémissement rauque. On m'a tout pris, jusqu'à ma propre conscience. Je m'abandonne à un cri de désespérance, ceux des autres occupants de l'hospice le couvrant parfaitement.  
Pitié ! Rendez-moi au moins ça ! Rendez-moi mon humanité ! Rendez-moi ce que j'avais oublié et ce qu'il m'a redonné ! La rage brule mes veines, écorche chaque parcelle de ma peau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il tout emporté avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Dieu, rendez-moi au moins ce seul souvenir de lui, ce présent inestimable ! Le souvenir d'avoir été humain !  
La fureur prenant contrôle de mon corps altéré par les effets du temps et les manifestations de mon déséquilibre mental, je saisis de nouveau l'objet mortel de tentation qui m'appelait depuis le sol glacé. Je remonte avec une hâte maladive la manche de ma camisole pour dénuder mon poignet squelettique.  
Je m'aperçois qu'un épais bandage recouvre mes deux bras. Poussant un grognement de colère, je tente alors d'arracher les bandes par des mouvements désespérés. Mes doigts insensibles râpent le tissu sali sans succès. J'ai beau planter mes ongles, mordre mes avant-bras avec férocité, ces barrières blanchâtres restent farouchement collées à ma peau, comme soudées à elle pour l'éternité, pour lui servir de bouclier contre ma démence.  
Quand est-ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ça ? Ils voulaient m'en empêcher, ils savaient que je n'attendais qu'une occasion.  
Je pousse un nouveau hurlement, des larmes de frustration franchissant les coins de mes yeux. Une perle salée dévale la pente de mes joues creusées et asséchées, laissant derrière elle une trainée brulante.  
Je reste interdit quelques instants. Des larmes ? Je porte une main tremblante à mon visage pour sentir la raie humide gravée sur ma peau. Je suis donc encore capable... De pleurer ?  
Je sens une infime boule de chaleur naitre dans ma poitrine. Il me reste donc ceci : des larmes pour pleurer ma déchéance, ma propre ignominie corrosive, mon bonheur éphémère aujourd'hui perdu depuis longtemps...  
C'est alors que je comprends. Les larmes et les remords sont le lot commun des meurtriers. La voici. Ma pénitence pour être devenu un assassin. Son assassin.  
D'un geste lent et tremblant, j'approche cette lame de ma gorge palpitante. J'ai beau le désirer de toutes mes forces, en crever d'envie jusqu'à vouloir le hurler, mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains deviennent moites, et un sueur froide dévale le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela me fait-il peur ? Je le veux, je ne demande que ça ! Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'après cela, il n'y ait rien... J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver son visage, son sourire, le son cristallin de sa voix si candide.  
Je sais pourtant que je ne mérite pas ce rêve inavoué. Je n'en suis pas digne, je ne mérite que la souffrance.  
Alors qu'est-ce que je cherche exactement ?  
Je finis par appuyer progressivement le tranchant émoussé sur la peau suante de mon cou. Une pointe de douleur se propage le long de mon échine, alors que je sens une goutte de liquide chaud dévaler lentement la pente de ma gorge.  
J'observe ce mince filet écarlate tracer une trainée flamboyante sur mon épiderme aussi livide que le marbre. Par cette perle d'amarante, je signe la fin de la partition de médiocrité que fut ma vie. J'imprime sur mon corps décharné ma résolution : rien ne m'en empêchera ! Ça fait trop longtemps que la mort se refuse à moi... Mais pas cette fois !  
D'une geste rageur et incisif, je tranche ma chair en y enfonçant la lame rouillée, lui transmettant toute ma volonté et tout mon désespoir.  
Le sang gicle, se répand tout autour de moi, fuit mon corps comme s'il avait attendu cet échappatoire depuis des années. Mais si mon être se vide de sa sève vermeille, il se remplit aussitôt d'une douleur indescriptible.  
Comme foudroyé par un éclair divin, je sens chaque fibre de ma carcasse se détruire sous une infinité de spasmes incontrôlés. Le feu déchirant qui embrase ma nuque se propage en un instant dans chacun de mes membres, faisant ainsi redoubler la violence de mes convulsions.  
Je m'effondre sur le sol gelé, un hurlement innommable, à peine humain s'échappant de ma gorge mutilée.  
Tremblant de manière irrépressible, je tente de porter mes mains à mon cou par un geste instinctif.  
Je veux crier à nouveau, mais le seul son franchissant mes lèvres n'est qu'un glapissement d'agonie. Le torrent rouge fuyant ma dépouille recouvre le sol grisâtre de ma cellule, à la manière d'un linceul macabre.  
Je garde les yeux grands ouverts, incapables de les fermer sous l'assaut de souffrance qui m'étouffe.  
Puis soudain, mes mains retombent lourdement sur les dalles souillées par mon sang, mes tremblements s'espacent, et mon supplice finit par s'alléger. Telle une marée funeste, la douleur se retire mon corps après l'avoir si brutalement submergé, s'écoulant depuis la plaie béante qui s'ouvre sur l'effrayante éternité qui me fait face. Elle délaisse chaque parcelle de mon être pour se mêler à la mare rougeâtre dans laquelle je me noie peu à peu.  
Je parviens à pousser un nouveau gémissement alors qu'un dernier spasme secoue mes membres inférieurs.  
Je sens une torpeur irrésistible se déposer sur moi alors que ma vie s'écoule depuis les tréfonds déchirés de ma gorge. Mes yeux se voilent, et ma respiration n'est plus qu'un murmure pitoyable.  
Tout devient flou, le temps et l'espace se tordent devant mes pupilles éteintes. Comme si le monde se mettait soudain à tourner au ralenti, j'entends les battements de mon cœur se faire plus faibles, plus hésitants.  
Je ne perçois plus aucune couleur : un kaléidoscope de ténèbres danse devant mes yeux, m'aveuglant jusqu'à relancer la souffrance, m'empêchant de penser. Je n'ai plus conscience de l'environnement dans lequel j'agonise.  
Mes paupières s'abaissent, je me sens finalement sombrer vers un monde effrayant, désiré, et que j'espère meilleur.  
Il me semble percevoir des sons indistincts, brouillés par le sifflement qui paralyse mon ouïe.  
Le monde s'agite autour de moi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne veux plus comprendre. Je veux juste partir, m'enfuir, cesser de souffrir.  
Je finis par fermer les yeux. Enfin. Je n'entends plus les pulsations de mon cœur fatigué. Le bourdonnement qui hypnotise mes tympans disparaît peu à peu.  
Mais le ballet d'ombres et de lumières qui s'agitait devant mes yeux ne cesse pas. Ces éclairs aveuglants brulent ma rétine, malgré mes paupières closes... Une alternance de blanc et de noir qui m'étouffe de plus en plus.  
Je n'en peux plus ! Arrêtez, que cela cesse ! Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi une bonne fois pour toute !  
Soudain, un écho se répand en moi, tel un glas libérateur.  
Ce son... Serait-ce... Un piano ? Une mélodie dont l'harmonie est interrompue par des silences imprévisibles.  
La musique disparaît et réapparait au même rythme que l'alternance des lumières noire et blanches.  
Je me sens comme comprimé, écrasé par une force invisible et invincible.  
Ma perception du monde finit par se volatiliser, tandis que cet étrange requiem se fait de plus en plus fort. Je me laisse emporter par ce torrent de brume, malmené par ce noir et ce blanc d'outre-tombe.

_Noir..._

Blanc...

Noir...

Blanc...

Noir...

Ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Noir..._

Blanc...

Noir...

Ténèbres.  
Des ténèbres aveuglantes. Un univers contradictoire, paradoxal.  
La pression sur mon corps et mon âme s'accentue cruellement. Je me sens sur le point d'étouffer, d'exploser, de me briser en mille morceaux.  
La mort est-elle donc synonyme de torture perpétuelle ? Ainsi, ce que l'on raconte est faux : il n'y aurait pas de "repos éternel" ? Pas de paradis illuminé, juste... Le Néant ? Un "rien" glacial et noir comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles ? Après tout, je l'ai sans doute mérité. L'enfer est trop doux pour les crimes que j'ai commis. Mais paradoxalement... J'en ai assez de souffrir. Alors qu'est-ce que je veux, exactement ?  
Tout à coup, la force qui presse chaque parcelle de mon être augmente en puissance. Je veux hurler, mais je n'ai plus aucun contrôle physique sur ce qu'il reste de mon corps.  
Les flashs de clair-obscur se précipitent de nouveau avec frénésie.

_Noir._

Blanc.

Noir.

Blanc.

Éclair aveuglant.  
La pression se relâche d'un coup. Je retrouve brutalement la notion de mon espace, tandis que j'éprouve des sensations que je pensais perdues à jamais, se répandant vivement dans un corps que je croyais détruit.  
Un air pur remplit mes poumons avec violence, et je retrouve une respiration haletante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir émergé d'une mer déchainée après m'être débattu en apnée dans ses tréfonds.  
J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas où je suis, et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Cependant, une lumière éblouissante traverse mes paupières, imprimant un halo rougeâtre sur ma rétine. Je me sens malgré moi hypnotisé, tenté par cette lueur mystérieuse. Avec une lenteur désirée, je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Tout est blanc. Une blancheur pure et céleste, presque aveuglante. Aucun relief, aucun élément ne se démarquant de cet espace immaculé. Aucun horizon. Juste... Du blanc à perte de vue. Et aucun son, à par celui de mon souffle erratique. Je me rappelle bien avoir voulu me donner la mort. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette éternelle question : où suis-je ?  
Je reprends petit à petit la conscience de mon corps. Je me tiens debout, parfaitement en équilibre sur mes deux pieds qui pourtant peinaient à me porter depuis des mois.  
Malgré cela, je ne me sens pas en pleine possession du contrôle que tout être humain normal devrait avoir sur lui-même. C'est une sensation qui me semble à la fois tout à fait inconnue et familière. Je vois ce que mes yeux observent, entends ce que mes oreilles perçoivent (ce qui revient à peu de chose, compte tenu du silence religieux des limbes dans lesquelles je me suis égaré). Et cependant, j'ai l'impression que mon âme est détachée, survole cette espace de manière hésitante, perdue dans un autre univers inconnu et mystérieux. Néanmoins, je me sens... Apaisé. Presque somnolent, comme si un voile de coton tiède recouvrait chacun de mes sens. Un épais cocon de douceur m'enveloppe peu à peu, et je sens la peur faire place à la sérénité.  
Je m'aperçois soudain que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais quelque minutes auparavant. Je ne me vois pas distinctement comme on pourrait s'observer dans un miroir. Mais je sais que je ne suis plus le même. Je ne sens plus le poids de ces trois dernières décennies sur mes épaules. Je ne sens plus le tiraillement incessant de la peau asséchée de mes joues. Je ne sens plus aucune douleur lancinante dans mes bras et mes jambes endoloris. J'ai retrouvé mon corps d'il y a trente ans. Je sens le frottement délicat d'une mèche brune sur mon front, je retrouve la tension rassurante de chacun des muscles des mes mains d'ancien pianiste confirmé.  
Je ne porte même plus ces haillons d'aliéné, ma regrettée redingote noire de compositeur l'ayant remplacé, me prodiguant une agréable sensation de sécurité. J'ai comme remonté le temps.  
J'essaie de palper mon visage, mais mes bras restent patiemment le long de mon corps. Je demeure calme pourtant. Même si je ne peux faire aucun mouvement, je n'en suis pas effrayé.  
Sans doute cette berçante sensation de détachement que j'expérimente. Je parviens finalement à mettre un nom sur cette délicate émotion qui me submerge. C'est comme s'il s'agissait... D'un rêve. Sauf que je sens bien qu'il s'agit d'une cruelle réalité.  
Une réalité faite de blanc et de silence.  
Tout à coup, je les entends. Ces notes... Ces mêmes notes de piano que j'avais cru percevoir durant mon agonie. Quatre notes, nettes et pures, brisant l'insonorité de ce lieu si étrange.

La. Fa. Ré. Do dièse.

Je ne suis pas maître de mon corps. Pourtant je frissonne, et je sens bien mon cœur (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) cogner un plus fort dans ma poitrine.  
Ces quatre notes... Comment ne pas les reconnaitre ? Cette mélodie transcrivant à la perfection la plus authentique tristesse. Une musique qui pouvait décrire les larmes...  
Le Lacrymosa. Son Lacrymosa.  
Le silence retombe progressivement, laissant le temps nécessaire au dernier écho pour fondre dans cette atmosphère céleste.  
L'endroit est resté le même. Cependant, je sais que quelque chose a changé. Je ne suis plus seul...  
Comme pour me donner raison, je sens un poids se poser délicatement contre ma colonne vertébrale. Un dos doucement appuyé contre le mien. Je suis toujours prisonnier de cette étrange plénitude qui m'empêche d'éprouver l'étendue de mes vrais sentiments et sensations, et je reste immobile. Mais mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur à ce contact. Cette présence... C'est Lui !  
Je l'entends pousser un faible soupir.

- Et bien, Maestro Salieri... Vous voilà dans un piteux état.

Je veux lui répondre, lui parler, crier, hurler son prénom. Je désire tant me retourner et le serrer contre mon corps pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais cette irrésistible léthargie conserve son emprise sur mon être tout entier. Je ne peux que me délecter du son si angélique de sa voix qui m'a tant manquée, cette harmonie qui ravissait mon ouïe comme aucune autre.  
Je ne bouge pas, et reste incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Je n'en ai pas besoin, puisqu'il le fait pour moi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Antonio ? demande-t-il tristement.

Ma bouche s'ouvre lentement mais aucun son ne s'en échappe.  
Je ne peux dire combien de temps nos deux corps sont restés adossés l'un contre l'autre au centre de cette étendue immaculée.  
Ce que je cherche ? Tant de choses... Mais au final, peut-être ne pourrais-je jamais obtenir ce qui m'obsède au point de me trancher la gorge.  
Après de longues secondes de mutisme, je sens les mots affluer dans ma gorge, sans pouvoir tous les relâcher cependant. Je n'arrive qu'à murmurer :

- Je crois que... Je cherche... le pardon.

Aussitôt, il éclate de son rire si unique, résonnant comme le son pur d'une clochette. Un rire si pur... Bon sang ! Ce que j'ai pu le détester et l'adorer, ce rire ! Néanmoins, aucune moquerie dans sa voix. C'est lui, juste lui, qui s'exprime à travers cette manifestation de sa jovialité éternelle.

- Mais pour quelle faute ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'être surpris par cette réponse étrange. Une douleur me prend à la gorge, et en l'espace d'un instant, une force incommensurable écrase tout mon corps.  
J'essaie de hurler, mais je ne peux que m'écrouler au sol. Enfin, je suppose que je m'effondre, mais en réalité, je n'ai de nouveau plus conscience de rien... Je suis une nouvelle fois noyé dans un torrent d'ombres terrifiantes.  
La douleur s'empare de moi en brulant chaque fibre de mon essence avec une violence inouïe.  
Soudain, la réalité de mon corps m'est rendue brutalement, comme une claque en pleine figure. Je sens des mains se poser sur moi, et une poigne puissante appuyer sur ma gorge, m'octroyant une souffrance plus aiguë que jamais.  
Tout est flou, confus. Des voix résonnent mais je n'en saisis aucun détail, comme si je les entendais depuis le fond d'une cuve remplie d'eau.

_Non... Non... Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Laissez-moi souffrir ! Laissez-moi mourir ! Ne m'enlevez pas ça ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde-ci. Je veux juste... Pitié, je veux juste que ça s'arrête ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi aller Le retrouver ! Pitié ! Je vous prie, arrêtez !_

Mon supplice atteint une intensité inimaginable. La douleur est telle que je ne parviens plus à penser. Je suis prisonnier entre deux mondes, l'un que je hais de toute mon âme et l'autre pour lequel je serais prêt à m'immoler par le feu pour tenter de l'atteindre.  
Une fois de plus, je sombre dans un état de demi-conscience, mais la torture et la pression sont toujours réelles. Les éclairs reprennent, et je me sens tiré par une force invisible et irrésistible. Je me laisse faire. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter de toute façon. Je veux juste... Que la douleur cesse. J'aimerais pleurer, verser toutes les larmes que mon corps peut offrir, mais je n'ai plus cette possibilité. Je ne suis plus rien. Depuis des années...

Je ne suis plus rien sans Lui.

Je sais que le Néant m'attend. Je n'aurais plus la chance de retourner dans cet entre-deux-mondes. Je n'aurais plus la chance de le retrouver. Je vais juste errer dans un océan de ténèbres. J'essaie de l'accepter parce que je me déteste comme jamais je n'ai détesté personne, et que je mérite amplement ce sort.

Mais je regrette... De ne pas... Avoir pu te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois...

_Noir..._

Blanc...

Noir...

Blanc...

Noir...

Blanc...

Lumière.  



End file.
